Why So Catty?
by Kimmmmmy
Summary: Just pretend Sakura Haruno DIDN’T improve while training two and half years with Tsunade. What happens when her depressing life totally changes around because of a cat?
1. Chapter 1

Just pretend Sakura Haruno DIDN'T improve while training two and half years with Tsunade. What happens when her depressing life totally changes around because of a cat?

Chapter One

**Why so Catty? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and the characters from Naruto.

Sakura was sparring with Tsunade, desperately trying to get stronger. Her personal training with the Fifth was extremely tough as expected. The kunoichi flipped back, barely avoiding a super powerful punch from her teacher. She threw daggers at Tsunade; she dogged them easily. They had been sparring for forty-five minutes and getting nowhere. Tsunade was obviously holding back and Sakura was running out of strength and chakra.

" I think that will be all for today", Tsunade observed, watching the rose-haired girl pant, almost collapsing.

Sakura fought back, " No." she breathed, "I need to get stronger…I need…I need to."

Tsunade's eyes softened. Ever since the village was attacked, ever since Sasuke left Sakura felt like a waste of life, like a burden. Sakura felt like dead weight but she wasn't going to sit around and mope, she was going to change her destiny, which is why she had been training with Tsunade for the past two and a half years. Tsunade had noticed that Sakura was not improving very much in the taijustu area, but Sakura had become a very well trained medic-ninja at such a young age. The Hokage had also noticed that when Sakura had not been training with her or on missions, she was training and researching by herself. " No Sakura, that's enough for today. I have work to do." The Hokage smiled a little, " Your assignment is to work on your genjutsu and taijustu velocity.

Sakura fought herself from protesting and bowed, " Yes Tsunade-sama." She left in a blur.

Sakura made her way to her own training spot and rested for no more than a minute to rejuvenate her chakra supply. She didn't have a big chakra supply even though her control was substantial. She gathered chakra with each punch into a victimized boulder. It cracked a little. Sakura noted on how slowly if at all she had improved lately. She couldn't help but beat herself up. She HAD to become stronger. She HAD to. She didn't want to be a weak little girl anymore. With each punch, even with her gloves she could feel her knuckles beginning to bleed; this meant that she wasn't putting enough chakra with her punches. Her eyes began to water from the pain and she began to weep with every punch. Her goal was to surpass Sasuke and even Naruto. She was going to show that just because she was a girl she was not weak.

Each time she punched the rock her tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, " I. Will. Become. Strong." She punched in vain, nothing really happening to the rock. All this time she had been training with the Hokage herself and yet the only thing she had improved on was on medicine and even that was limited because of her Chakra supply. Sakura punched until her knuckles were close to breaking point and she plopped on the ground. She wept solemnly, knowing that the only reason the Hokage trained her was in pity. How could she ever match up to that strength, agility, and flexibility? It was impossible. Unknown to Sakura she was being watched by a pair of yellow eyes.

XxxX

Tsunade re-entered her office with her mind on Sakura. The fifteen-year old wasn't improving at all in the areas she was hoping she would. She was beginning to worry if Sakura was fit to be her apprentice. Being sucked into her own thoughts she sat down, crossing her fingers; contemplating deeply. Shizune entered with a stack of papers.

" Ah. Tsunade-san, back from training so soon?" The Hokage didn't hear the woman next to her. Shizune quizzically raised an eyebrow." Tsunade? How is Sakura-chan doing?" The Blonde woman groaned and lowered her head on the desk. Shizune asked, " Are you groaning over the paperwork, or Sakura?"

"Both." The woman said.

XxxX

The sun was setting and Naruto was just finishing his ramen at Ichiraku. He stretched and let out a belch. " Ew. Naruto that's disgusting." A familiar pink haired kunoichi said behind him.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled over-joyed to see his favorite kunoichi. " Are you here to see meeeeee?" Naruto fluttered his eyelashes. Sakura gave him a half-ticked off look and a small chuckle.

" Actually, I came for some ramen. I'll pay for you if you want some more." Naruto would normally be surprised that Sakura was being so generous two and half years ago, but now that he was back from long-term training, they seemed to have a more mature friendship. Naruto grinned. He'd never pass up an offer for more ramen.

"Hai!" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura ordered their bowls and ate silently. Naruto often saw her like this. It made him sad to see Sakura so weak and helpless. Of course he'd never say that out loud. Still he wanted to do something for her, " Sakura are you feeling okay. You seem more tired than usual today."

Sakura paused and turned towards him slowly like she was about to say something, but her eyes rolled back and she fell. Naruto, panicked, and caught Sakura just in time. He paid Teuchi and took a walk to Sakura's house. He had never seen Sakura this worn out. His frown deepened as he looked at the distressed girl unconscious. She had overworked herself this time. Naruto noted to himself to watch over her training sessions in the future to make sure she wouldn't do this again. "Sakura-chan."

XxxX

Sakura woke up and stretched almost every part of her body until it reached her hands and she winced. The pain was unbearable through out her whole body but mostly in her hands. She re-bandaged her hands and sent some healing chakra through her knuckles--relaxing a little bit. How'd she end up in her bed? She didn't remember ever coming home….oh yeah. She was at the ramen stand with Naruto and that was the last thing she remembered. She grudgingly lifted herself from her bed, but fell. Why was she so helpless? She couldn't even stand, let alone train. She could feel her eyes glazing with warm tears as she heard thumping upstairs getting louder as it closed into her room. It was her mom. Amaya ran over to her daughter and helped her up, " No training today, I already talked to Hokage-sama. Naruto brought you home last night. Honey you fainted last night; you're overworking yourself. You are going to stay home for at least three days and get some rest."

" I have no time to waist! I have to get stronger!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura you're just a girl," Her mother started but was cut off by a growl from Sakura.

The kunoichi's green eyes flashed dangerously as she forced herself to stand, " You mean because I'm a girl I can't be strong? I don't need anyone's help or pity! I don't need any help from you or a stupid boy!" The girl's sudden strength did not last long though as she toppled over again, sobbing over her frailty.

Amaya's brow furrowed in concern, " Honey, why don't you go back to bed I'll get you some breakfast. You'll never get stronger if you don't rest now." Sakura grudgingly concurred and was tucked into bed.

XxxX

Sakura looked out her window. She had tried her best to be the best but it had all been in vain. Her body did not agree with flexibility and strength and neither did her mind anymore. Sakura was slowly becoming sadder as the day passed and she felt herself sob sometimes for no reason. When it came to night and her mother was sleeping, she decided she'd go for a walk around Konoha—at least she should get some fresh air. Being a little stronger than she was that morning, she quietly slipped on a sweater and snuck out of the house. She would be back in twenty minutes at most; she didn't feel she was doing anything wrong.

The green-eyed girl walked slowly across a couple of blocks when she heard a faint screech and yelling down an alleyway. Sakura turned the corner to see a couple of young boys kicking a malnourished-looking cat. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She ran down the alleyway as fast as she could. " Hey! What do you think you're doing!"? Sakura threw kunai at the twelve-year-old boys. They yelped and ran away. Cowards.

Sakura's eyes sympathetically drew her eyes to the torn-up feline. She walked towards the cat and held it in her arms. It was pretty badly injured but still alive. It would take a couple of days to heal it. Her chakra glowed over the stripped cat's lungs and it started breathing more heavily. The town bell sang loudly, announcing it was midnight. Sakura immediately knew what to name the frail cat. " You know Midnight, we're a lot alike." And she brought the feline home.

XxxX

Morning dawned and Sakura felt something soft rub against her cheek and a confident mew. She yawned and opened her eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at her and the events of last night came flooding back to her. " Midnight," she said fondly. Even though the cat was a sight to look at she could already feel a strong bond with the cat. She lifted Midnight up, " Ah. So you're a girl. I thought so." The feminine cat purred softly and rubbed against Sakura again. "Let me fix you up some more." The cat obliged as Sakura's chakra glowed through out the whole cat and Midnight looked a lot more energized. Sakura smiled, how did this cat make her feel so loved and confident? She had the sudden feeling she could achieve anything, and in a moment there was a knock on the door.

Amaya Haruno entered the room, " Sakura you're looking a lot better."

Sakura smiled again, " I am." She turned her head to look at the cat but she was no longer there. Sakura frantically turned her head everywhere. Where did she go?

" Is everything alright?" Sakura's mother asked worriedly. Sakura gulped then nodded. " Oh good, because you have a visitor."

Sakura suddenly remembered she hadn't taken a bath in two days, "But mamma, I smell!" That's when Naruto entered brightly with some flowers in his hands.

"You smell good Sakura-chan!" he walked over to Sakura and took in a big whiff and Sakura hit him upside the head. "Sakura-chan, you're better!" Naruto laughed nervously.

" Healthy or not, I can still beat you." Sakura said, her eye twitching. Naruto laughed nervously again and he handed her the flowers.

" For you Sakura-chan! I'm happy you're feeling better!" Naruto announced loudly. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's antics and she accepted the flowers graciously. That's when she heard someone else run up to her room. It was Lee.

" How did you beat me Naruto!" Lee said as he knelt in front of Sakura and gave her flowers as well as chocolates and a teddy bear.

The pink-haired teenager sweat-dropped and murmured, " I'm not dieing…" While this was going on Naruto laughed at how he had beaten Lee here by using his clone to mislead Lee in a different direction while the real him ran to Sakura's.

" Beautiful Sakura was not feeling well, and when I heard I could not let my gorgeous flower be trapped inside without my love!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, Amaya was laughing, and Naruto was pulling up his sleeve as if he wanted to fight Lee.

"You seem to have a lot of admirers Sakura." Amaya said happily. Sakura had indeed grown into a beautiful young girl. Her thick rosy hair was now a little below shoulder length, her body and face were magnificently proportioned—giving her a more adult look—and big lime eyes, surrounded by thick black eyelashes, completed her porcelain features. She was getting around the age of sixteen when the Haruno girls usually got married. Although when Uchiha Sasuke had left she had to fiercely depend on her own independence and if she had any interest in suitors she showed no sign of it. Her own daughter broke her from her thoughts when she said, " Mamma, I feel a lot better today, can I train?"

Amaya shook her head, " No you aren't ready for that, but I will allow you to walk around the village as long as you have an escort." Sakura groaned and asked Naruto and Lee if they had missions that day and they replied saying they only had small missions together that day such as Konoha maintenance. Amaya finally agreed after much begging. Sakura much rather would have liked to help with small chores than to be stuck in the house. " Be back at six for dinner though." Sakura agreed distractedly, she quickly got ready, showered, and then she left with the two shinobi.

XxxX

Sakura glanced around every now and then as she volunteered and helped Naruto and Lee with their missions. She was wondering where the source of her good mood that day was. Naruto noticed this as they were picking apples from the orchard.

" Sakura-chan, are you looking for someone?" He asked curiously. Sakura shook her head slightly.

" You could say that." Was all she said as she smiled gracefully at Naruto and went back to work. Naruto blushed and noted that Sakura was in a really good mood today. Wait, was she seeing someone?! Did she secretly gain a boyfriend in the past two days?! Naruto turned and glared at Lee and began picking the apples faster. Lee noticed this and started picking his apples faster than Naruto and so the battle continued.

Sakura laughed at whatever they were doing. At least it gave her more time to think by herself. She was hoping Midnight was okay. Then she thought how much time she was wasting right now. She wasn't getting any stronger. She pulled out her gloves she secretly swiped and slipped them on and chose a boulder. She controlled the chakra in her fists and hit the boulder, again only a small crack appeared. She frowned but decided not to give up and started again. Sakura was determined to get stronger. Right when she was about to take another punch, her fist was stopped. Her jade eyes widened and she looked up to see Lee. He had just stopped her "super strong" punch. She really was weak, to be stopped by not only a non-chakra user but a male as well. " Sakura-chan, you shouldn't over-exhort yourself." Sakura glared at Lee and walked off grumpily. Lee frowned and finished his mission quickly.

XxxX

Three days had passed and the kunoichi was energized up and ready for missions. To her almost-surprise, Lee ran up to her, " Sakura-chan! We have a mission together! Hokage-sama wants to see us right now." Sakura still had slightly hard feelings for Lee after what happened last time she saw him but she obliged and they sprinted towards the office. Ino-pig and Naruto were there already. Sakura bowed to the Hokage, " Tsunade-sama". Tsunade nodded to her and began her speech.

" There are a few sound ninja making their way to Konoha to steal the sacred scroll, I want you all to stop them before they make it here and drive them away. Kill them if you have to. This is a B-ranked mission," Tsunade looked at Sakura, instantly gaining her attention, " Sakura, you're in charge. Now go." They all leapt out of sight.

'Alright!' Sakura thought to herself, ' I'm in charge. She has faith in me, I can't let her down.'

They were making their way swiftly with a few arguments with Ino and Sakura and a loud-mouthed Naruto. Then Sakura felt some odd chakra and stopped. "They're here." She hissed. Everyone stopped. " Lee, Ino, you take west and Naruto and I will take east." They quickly took their places. When Sakura and Naruto got in place, Sakura suddenly paled.

" What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked surprisingly silently.

" There are more than I thought, there are five and four of them are headed our direction!" she hurriedly whispered. Her eyes widened but she was not able to turn fast enough as she felt an arm grasping her, " I caught you little cherry blossom." She gaped as she recognized the voice of Kabuto. She should of known he'd be in on this. She tried to yell for Naruto but he was already fighting three sound ninja. This was her fight. She gulped, how could she ever face Kabuto? He was possibly stronger than Kakashi! She tried as she channeled chakra through her elbow to slam it into his stomach but barely missed, as he was swifter. She felt a sharp conk against her head and she was out.

Naruto channeled most of his chakra and swiftly fought the ninja using replications, taijustu and Rasengan. It was a tough fight but he was easily able to nail all of them. " It's not over yet little Kyuubi." Naruto turned and bared his teeth at Kabuto. Then he caught something in his line of vision, something pink in Kabuto's arm. SAKURA! He had Sakura-chan! Now he was really angry.

" Give back Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes changed color and his nails and teeth grew longer, the lines on his face bolding. He charged after Kabuto but he only ran away. Naruto wondered why he was running away. It must be a trap but he had no choice. Then he heard some people hurrying behind him, " Ino! Lee!" They kept pace with Naruto.

" We only had one ninja, he was easy to defeat." Ino explained proudly, " Where's Forehead?"

" Four-eyes has her! That's who I'm chasing!" Naruto yelled impatiently. Lee and Ino's eyes widened.

Ino's eyes darkened, " Weakling, why'd you have to and get captured?"

They all finally arrived at a place that Naruto recognized too well. His eyes glowered," The Valley of the End." Kabuto laughed maliciously and went to the cliff, hanging Sakura over the edge.

"Tell me where the scroll is and I will give you back your precious cherry blossom." Naruto cursed. No one knew where it was! " No?" He loosened his grip on the unconscious Sakura, threatening to let her plummet to her death.

" Damn it! We don't know where it is!" Naruto yelled and he ran to attack Kabuto but he held all three genin back with chakra threads.

" Not going to tell me? Oh well….Oops!" His hand opened and the now conscious Sakura dropped. Lee, Naruto, and Ino panicked.

XxxX

Sakura woke up groggily and she looked around swiftly, realizing she was being held loosely over a cliff of the Valley of the End. She remembered whose arm she was in and saw Kabuto smirking and threatening somebody. She turned her head and saw Naruto, Lee, and Ino bound by chakra threads. The rose-haired female felt the grasp let loose and she desperately thought as the wind blew threw her hair violently, ' I'm sorry everybody, for being so weak.'

XxxX

Ino teared up then collected herself and formed seals, " Release!" she opened her eyes but Sakura was still falling. " NARUTO! IT'S NOT GENJUTSU!" Orange chakra burst wildly around Naruto and a tail appeared, his chakra threads ripped and he tore after Sakura. He ran wildly down the side of the mountain and he reached out for Sakura, and she yelled out his name desperately. His hand came centimeters from grasping her hand but all that was felt were the tips of her fingers.

The speed collected through Sakura's body and she realized she was going to miss the water and hit the rock from thousands of feet. Her last vision was a striped cat walking along the ground below.

Naruto cursed violently for missing his best friend but all attempts to save her now were in vain. It wasn't long before a huge crunch was heard and her mangled body and a pool of fresh blood were seen at the bottom of the valley. Naruto's chakra disappeared and hot sorrowful tears fell from his face. Sakura Haruno was dead.

------XxxX------

Don't worry y'all this story is far from over. Read and Review and maybe Sakura will live ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Why so Catty?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. **

Lee and Ino heard the thickening crunch echo and suddenly their throats were dry.

" That's the end of the little brat. Did you know cherry blossoms are known for their short lives?" Kabuto laughed.

" You SICK—" Ino started but Lee motioned her to stop.

" I had promised to protect her, this is my fault… We have to go report to the Hokage." Lee said sorrowfully.

Ino growled, " We have to kill him! I won't rest until her death is avenged!"

Lee sighed sadly and Ino noticed his eyes were welling up, but he sucked it in, " He's too strong right now. We need backup before it's too late." Ino pondered it and slowly nodded in agreement.

" Well I'd like to stay and chat but I have some business to do." Kabuto snorted and left in a blur, the chakra threads disappearing.

Naruto ran up, his whole body covered in orange chakra, and a third tail beginning to appear. He cursed loudly and colorfully, " Where is he! I need to kill him!" Lee and Ino's eyes widened and ran over to Naruto and held him back until he calmed down.

" We still have a mission Naruto, we'll kill him later. It's too dangerous to just stand here, we need back up." Lee reasoned.

" I'll show that baka back-up" Naruto was just about to perform his Mass Replication technique but his hands were stopped by Ino.

" Naruto, we understand your pain; we feel the same pain, but Lee's right. We still have a mission. Lets go quickly." Ino said quietly.

" What about Sakura?" Naruto's eyes looked down. Ino shook her head and replied they could come back for her later. Naruto grudgingly agreed and they were off.

XxxX

" We got rid of all the sound ninja but one and he is Kabuto. We need back up. We have reason to believe he has entered the village looking for the sacred scroll." Lee reported. Tsunade sighed then noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Not only that but everyone seemed to have a very depressed air around him or her.

" What has become of Sakura?" She asked grimly. Ino locked eyes with her and shook her head. " I see…Shizune! Get some ANBU on it!" Shizune nodded and left quickly, disturbed by the outcome of this mission.

" Now. For you three…" All three ninja stood straighter in acknowledgement. "I want you to pass word of Haruno's death. We'll hold a funeral in two days in her honor. I will send a ninja to retrieve her body tomorrow at, " Tsunade paused.

"The bottom of the Valley of the End," Lee continued.

" Right," Tsunade said. "Naruto!" Naruto lifted his eyes to meet the Hokage's stare, "I want you to be the one to inform Amaya Haruno." Naruto stepped back a little shocked but then nodded and left in an instant, closely followed by the two chunnin.

XxxX

It was dark and the night was surprisingly chilly. There were hundreds of cats gathered in a small area at the bottom of the valley. A striped gray cat with yellow eyes stood on a rock, seemingly the leader.

" Thank you for coming my fellow felines." It mewed. " As you can see I have chosen our next lady."

The cats meowed in excitement. Midnight continued, "She has passed the test of courage, kindness, and gentleness. She saved my life after I was starved and thoroughly beaten by a couple of human children, for that I shall bestow my gift unto her." The cat gracefully pranced over the mangled, bloody mess, coming face to face with the fifteen-year-old. " I am eternally grateful for her kindness." The cat purred. It now spoke to the rosy girl, " All of your senses will be magnified and you shall experience freedoms no other woman has ever possessed in many generations. You shall experience power and confidence, but you will also experience loneliness. You saved my life, and for that…I shall save yours." The cat's claw snipped her shirt open, " The seal!" she announced to all the other cats. They purred approvingly. The cat made a series of organized scratches on her chest, which deepened into dark lines. Her paw pressed against Sakura's blood, which was all around the human girl and pressed it in the middle of the seal. The seal glowed a teal-ish color and went to its permanent crimson color. Midnight then breathed out what seemed to be green smoked and Sakura inhaled it. Suddenly her bones realigned to its proper position, blood pumped through out her whole body and her eyes snapped open.

The newly born girl looked around her surroundings curiously. She saw small bugs crawling about two hundred feet away from her and she viciously licked her lips. She found herself in a four-legged position and she tested her newly found agility and flexibility as she climbed the mountain to the top in no more than ten seconds. She felt exhilarated and powerful. She quickly ran--her chakra bursting through her veins and her craving for life intensified.

XxxX

Amaya opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling that shadowed the bright sun of the morning. Her eyes were still tired and swollen and she realized her nightmare was real.

Last night was the worst night of her life. Her daughter had died…no she was murdered.

She unwillingly got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her light pink hair was messy and her blue eyes were red with strain. Amaya slowly walked around the house. Everything reminding her of Sakura, everything smelled like Sakura. Her only light had faded in her heart.

Something she had feared to do almost dragged her to do it.

Yesterday, after Naruto had knocked on her door, he told her the horrid news with his own eyes tear-drenched. He offered to stay a while and take care of her. Amaya refused but Naruto insisted. Naruto proved to be comforting company as they sipped soup, lit sakura-scented candles and cried together like it was the last time they would ever get to. He left at nine-thirty and Amaya thanked him profusely.

Amaya remembered walking up the stairs and through the hallway to go to bed but her eye caught the door at the end. Amaya gulped and strutted to the door. She knew it was silly to even look but she wanted to see if Sakura was there and if this had all been a cruel joke. She slammed the door open only to see an empty room and the window open. Amaya tightened her sweater over her body bitterly. The woman walked to the window and closed it. She looked at Sakura's dresser, which was full of pictures of her and her friends. Amaya picked up an especially cozy picture of herself holding Sakura tightly and Sakura smiling widely, giving a peace sign behind her mom's head. Amaya laughed a little and took the picture with her to her own room and slowly fell asleep with it clutched to her heart.

Amaya snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath. She gave into temptations knowing she'd just cause herself pain again and opened Sakura's door. Amaya was surprised to see open and empty cartons of sushi spread through out the whole floor. She gradually picked them up until it led to the top of Sakura's tall bookcase. Amaya looked up at the top of the bookcase and screamed.

Apparently she had gotten someone's attention because a ninja wearing an ANBU mask burst through her house to where Amaya was. The ninja was about to talk to her but stopped, noticing why the woman was so horrified. Right on top of the bookcase was a pink kunoichi sleeping peacefully and very much alive.

XxxX

Tsunade was actually filing through some paperwork feeling for once a little bit hung over. After Kabuto disappeared and getting the message that her apprentice had died, her night was not very pleasurable and she basically got herself drunk.

Shizune stared at Tsunade worriedly. No matter how much sake Tsunade had consumed, she had never seen her hung over. They were both taken out of their distractions instantly by a pounding knock and a few of Tsunade's guards yelling at someone. The person knocking did not wait to be replied to and the door flew open as the woman ran right up to the Hokage.

"Goodness Woman." Was all Tsunade could choke out, seeing the face of Amaya Haruno. To her surprise Amaya was not distressed or even sad, but she was ecstatic.

" She's alive! Sakura's alive!" tears welled up in the mother's eyes as she laughed like some maniac. " Please don't tell me this was all a cruel joke!" Amaya tried to look angry but she was overcome with joy of her daughter alive, on a bookcase or no. Tsunade growled and began to wonder if Naruto, Lee, and Ino were playing a joke. It didn't seem like a joke that any of them would play though. That joke…would not be a joke at all. As if it was an answer to their question, there was a polite knock on the door and three ANBU entered.

" Uh. Yes?" Tsunade coughed. The ANBU looked at Amaya and Tsunade nodded, giving them approval to speak in front of her.

" We went to retrieve Haruno's body at the Valley of the End, but all we found was a large pool of her blood, foot prints, and other unknown prints." An ANBU reported. " With all the blood loss she is definitely dead. We have suspicions that she was stolen for experiments by Kabuto but no real evidence." Tsunade contemplated for a couple of minutes.

" Amaya, are you sure that was your daughter? Maybe it was a replication or even a hallucination."

" No Hokage-sama, it was definitely Sakura. An ANBU was there to witness it too. I know it had to be my Sakura because she wouldn't wake up and that's how the real Sakura is…a stubborn sleeper." Amaya grinned.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, slightly afraid if Haruno had gone insane, then something amazing happened.

" Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama! My head really hurts for some reason, and I was a mess so I had to get washed up….oh I'm sorry…am I interrupting something?" The girl nervously looked around at all the ANBU and a grinning Amaya.

"Um…no, not at all Sakura-chan." Tsunade's eyes were wide but her lip line soon matched Amaya's.

XxxX

Naruto was eating his ramen slowly for once, perhaps in honor of his best female friend. He stared into the brown abyss, not really thinking about anything except Sakura. If she were here he would probably be eating his fifth bowl of ramen rapidly and Sakura would now come up and sit with him after her training. She would then order chicken ramen then stare at him in utter disgust at his table manners. He would then bluntly ask Sakura how training went and she would change the subject. She would probably comment on how Shikamaru looked different today or how buff she noticed Choji was getting. Then she would ask him how training went for him today and if he'd received any rescue missions for Sasuke yet. He would probably shake his head in disappointment about the mission but then he'd yell how much stronger he was getting and then he'd probably complain about the stupid missions he had to do today. Then he'd want to compliment Sakura on how pretty she is but he'd get really nervous. Sakura would give him a weird, curious look and he'd scarf down some more ramen.

Naruto wondered what would have happened if he actually did compliment Sakura out loud. Naruto had never seriously complimented anyone let alone Sakura. But he wished he had before she was gone. His hair hid his eyes as he looked down again, " Sakura" he whispered so that no one would hear, " You are very pretty." Naruto felt kind of stupid but everything he thought left him as he felt a breath on his neck. He turned around swiftly but didn't see anyone, so he turned his head the other way but didn't see anyone. He did this about twenty times to find no one. He was so sure he had felt a breath on his neck, then as an answer he heard a feminine giggle. His eyes widened. That sounded like Sakura. Was it her ghost! That freaked Naruto out. He grudgingly looked to his right and saw no one. He sighed.

"You think I'm pretty?"

" AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto fell backwards and quickly stood up. " SAKURA-CHAN! You're! You're! You're Alive! Or are you dead! AHHH You're a ghost!" He poked Sakura successfully feeling her skin, "How'd you hear me, how'd you, where'd you, how are you alive!" Naruto's eyes were so big, the skin around his eyes stretched to its limit.

" Full of surprises I guess," Sakura laughed. She casually leaned her cheek on her fist, her gaze never leaving Naruto. Naruto gaped for a few minutes and finally sat down again.

Ayame, was the only one working at the ramen bar and she had seen the whole ordeal in amazement.

Naruto lowered his voice, " How'd you survive? I saw you fall, I tried to save you but my fingers…they" he choked, "they barely missed yours. You were…" Naruto trailed off.

Sakura's brow furrowed, " did I die? Why is everyone acting so strange around me?"

Naruto's eyes widened again, " You mean you don't remember anything? I saw you!"

Sakura squinted her eyes and she tried to remember. Sudden memories of Naruto, Lee, and Ino tied up came to her mind. She remembered being held loosely by Kabuto and he dropped her over a huge cliff. She remembered feeling useless and terrified, then she saw Naruto with a strange chakra around him, leaping and trying to grab her hand. For one moment she thought she was saved, then her fingers slipped passed his and she saw the ground closing up on her. She saw a familiar cat then….

Unexpectedly, a severe migraine hit her. Naruto touched Sakura's arms in concern and her eyes flashed at Naruto. His hands quickly tore away and he stared at Sakura. She grinned, " Hey Naruto, wanna take a walk?" Naruto nodded and they sped towards the edge of town—their favorite hangout.

XxxX

The fox boy was about to ask Sakura about her eyes but she beat him to it, " Naruto…what was that chakra around you when you tried to save me?" Sakura said bluntly, something she rarely ever does. Naruto gulped and wondered if he should tell her. He came to the decision that Sakura should know. He didn't want to hide anything from her now.

" It's the Fox Demon's chakra." He expected Sakura to look shocked and afraid but she nodded decisively.

" I thought so…" Sakura said. A couple of silent minutes passed and Naruto was getting nervous. What was Sakura thinking? " So it was sealed within you." Naruto nodded. Then she smiled, " That's pretty cool." Naruto's jaw dropped. Was this really Sakura? And how is being shunned most of your life because of a stupid fox cool? " I mean, I'm sure the childhood wasn't so great and this explains a lot of things of how people acted, but isn't it convenient?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, " I guess…" Naruto laughed loudly, " I guess so!" Sakura grinned at Naruto. They both laughed and had a moment of relief and joy. What happened next, Naruto did not expect…

Sakura nuzzled the blonde teen's shoulder, taking in his scent. 'Mm. Smells like shrimp ramen and sweat.' How that scent ever appealed to Sakura, she didn't know but it sure was pleasant.

Naruto could feel his face heat up rapidly and he knew he was really red. What was Sakura doing? ' I mean, it's not like I don't like it. I mean, stop thinking that!' Naruto bit his lipped then something strange occurred again. Sakura purred. "DAGH!" was all Naruto could say. This was kind of freaky. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!" She opened her eyes and looked at him innocently. Naruto had to admit that was really cute. He had to suppress what he was feeling. He always had a crush on Sakura but it matured over the years he was gone and all his antics were just flirty jokes. " Sakura." He whispered, " I really want to kiss you." 'AH! Did I just say that!"

The rosy girl seemed to bring herself back to normal for a second and she blushed, "Ki-kiss me?" She had never seen Naruto look at her like that. Two years ago she would have said no, but now… " I can't!" she yelled then she immediately covered her mouth at what she said. The blue-eyed teenager looked at Sakura in dejection. " It's not you. I just… I'm sorry Naruto!" and Sakura was off in a blur.

XxxX

So fast it was inhuman, Sakura leapt through the forest. She finally found an empty spot. She did not cry, she did not pity herself, but she was angry, " Why! What was my reason!" Sakura punched the ground and everything shook like a tremendous earthquake; the ground lifted as far as she could see. Sakura looked at her fist, surprisingly fast her woes were forgotten.

…

"YES!!"

Dirt crunches. Sakura leaped to a hidden branch. She saw what it was before it even decided to make itself known. Sakura jumped back down, crouching, " Midnight?"

"Meow!" its paw raised in the air pointing at something. Amazingly the signal was unneeded because Sakura understood Midnight.

"Meow." Sakura thanked the cat. The cat cocked her head. Sakura opened her shirt a little and noticed the mark on her chest.

" What's this?" Sakura asked.

" It's a summoning charm." Midnight responded. " You know how to summon, correct?"

"Yes." Sakura answered, " So does this mean I have a contract with cats?"

"All the way to the Largest Lions," the striped cat confirmed. " I'm surprised, it's been awhile since the one I've chosen was able to speak to me" She purred delightfully.

Sakura stared at the cat, " Midnight…did you save my life?"

"Maybe." The cat teased, " Lets just say you won't be the same from now on."

" Does this mean I'm going to have more than one personality?" Sakura asked. ' Oh great.' Inner Sakura said.

"Not necessarily." Midnight added, " You'll still be Sakura, You'll just have a stronger; more confidant and agile side of you." Unknown to Sakura that was an extremely under-exaggerated comment.

" Midnight." Sakura started with another question awkwardly, " today I ran away from something that uh, I didn't want to run away from."

Midnight meowed, her gold eyes laughed, " I have no idea why you ran away from him Sakura."

Sakura blushed and laughed a little, " So you know what I'm talking about."

Midnight purred, " Of course. All I can tell you is that I've never hung on a mate for too long." The cat laughed. This answered Sakura's question unfortunately. " You, my dear are the most pleasant Cat Woman I have seeked." With that the cat was gone.

Cat woman? That was interesting. Sakura was bored quickly and she raced home.

XxxX

Sakura was in her room and it was late. She couldn't sleep for some reason. ' You, my dear are the most pleasant Cat Woman I have seeked." She remembered. She grinned maliciously. So she was a cat huh? Sakura turned to see her reflection in her mirror. She was shocked she had lived with this look for so long.

She grabbed a kunai and sliced her hair so that the front was longer than the back and the front ended in points. She took out a make-up box she had gotten for her birthday but never used. She took out a rosy gloss and chocolate-colored eye shadow. She smiled approvingly. Now the wardrobe…

One black outfit? Now that had to change. She wore black capris made of ebony shinobi silk, an extremely low V-cut leather shirt held in the middle with black ribbon tying it together and a silk undershirt under that, her sleeves transformed into gloves as it reached the tips of her fingers and her head protector laced in her shirt underneath her bosom. Lastly she wore her traditional ninja shoes.

Sakura eyes turned quickly eyeing an object on her bed. She leapt and sniffed the object and grinned toothily. It was a cat mask and there was a note underneath it. The green-eye girl easily recognized Midnight's paw print. She laughed as she closed her window. Cats were so stealthy.

The bell rang midnight. Sakura felt her chakra grow surprisingly warm. She looked in the mirror again to see her pupils slit and her hair turn red. She arched her back, happy with her flexibility—it was time to prowl.

XxxX

" No no no!" the manger of the sushi bar exclaimed the next day. " All of my fish, gone!" He wept and made a commotion.

Shino ate there regularly and came for some breakfast and this is what he faces? This did not please Shino. The bug user asked, " Do you have any idea who could've done this? Any sign?"

" No! I'm wiped clean of fish! There are no signs of a break in, just no fish!" The owner rolled on the floor.

"You don't suppose they just walked away?" Shino stated, irritated.

" I don't know, maybe! Why!"

" That's a question we all seem to ask ourselves." Shino left grumpily but keeping his cool composure only to see a pink-haired teenager watching the scene, clearly upset. " Haruno-san, is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura noticed Shino and her eyes darted to his hooded jacket, her eyes darting faster. Her caprice was unnerving, " Haruno, would you mind not looking at me like tha-" He was cut off by her hand rapidly reaching in his jacket and out in an instant. Shino really had no idea how to react to this. She laughed triumphantly. That's when Shino noticed a few of his bugs in her hand.

" What? How did you…" He was interrupted yet again when she did the weird eye thing again. " Don't you dare-" He was yet again cut off when she laughed another triumphant laugh as she held more bugs. This was disturbing. She stared at Shino but actually looking in his eyes. There was something different about her eyes. That's when she licked her lips hungrily.

"Bugs." Sakura stated simply. Shino took that as a cue to leave. He would have to mention this to someone.

Sakura laughed at herself and wondered why she had done that to Shino. She had a huge craving to play with his bugs for some reason. Sakura heard something about three blocks away and she smelled it too. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck out. She would have to deal with that later, she had training with Tsunade.

AN: Okay well that's the end of this chapter. The bigger stuff will start next chapter as Sakura goes into training with Tsunade, finds what bothered her in Konoha, and…what's this? A mission to retrieve Sasuke? And how will Naruto be affected around the new Sakura?

PS: I'm not a great writer so forgive me for the no-flow. This is just a fun pass time for me. Please don't hurt me too much in the reviews. Peace. p


	3. Chapter 3

**Why So Catty?**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Series.**

The blonde Hokage gazed at Sakura sadly. " I don't think you should be my apprentice anymore."

The outraged Kunoichi spoke, " Why! I've improved!"

Tsunade sighed, " I'm afraid you haven't Sakura, and after your last mission I don't think I can risk it anymore."

Sakura's voice deepened, " I can and will prove I am good enough. Just give me one more chance."

" All right Sakura-chan, one more chance." Tsunade concluded. They entered their training spot and got in their stances.

Tsunade tried to hit her apprentice but failed as her apprentice increased speed. Tsunade's eyes could not keep up with the agile girl. 'She could probably challenge Lee.' Tsunade thought, ' when did she get this fast?' She hadn't had anytime to find the answer when a foot came clattering down, barely missing Tsunade. She got in close combat with Sakura and the teenager's expression suddenly became serious. Tsunade could feel the harsh kicks and punches she was receiving but noticed there was no chakra inserted into them. So she wasn't taking this as seriously as she thought? She would teach her. Tsunade packed her fist full of chakra and began to strike at Sakura.

Sakura quickly bent backwards onto her hands then grabbed Tsunade's hand with her ankles, flipping the Hokage and crashing her down to the ground. This gave Sakura an offensive position as she sat on top of the woman. Sakura laughed delightfully and filled her fist with chakra. She punched right through the chest of Tsunade, filling a huge gap in the ground below. Tsunade poofed to reveal a log with a burning whole through it.

Sakura pulled her arm out of the deep hole in the ground and noticed the cracks created from her punch stretching around the whole training ground.

" Ha! Just as I thought. So all this time you've been watching me train and not actually training with me. That's kind of lying don't you think Hokage-sama?" Sakura purred, " Too bad I knew this all a long." Sakura poofed to reveal a boulder. The real Sakura was behind the real Tsunade in a tree. Sakura's already chakra filled fist struck Tsunade in the back, making the Hokage fall out of the tree and grind into the ground.

The Hokage forced herself to get back up. She gasped, " You are stronger Sakura-chan. I'll take you as my apprentice again. Lets call it a day."

" But I was just started having fun!" Sakura complained. Tsunade felt a tingle go down her spine. She turned around and felt the huge amount of warm chakra surrounding the lime-eyed kunoichi. The teenager had red hair and slitted pupils. Tsunade's eyes widened and by the blink of an eye the teenager was behind her yet again, punching her into a tree.

" Sakura! That is _enough_!" Sakura stalled and her hair lightened. Her expression changed to one of apology.

" I'm so sorry Hokage-sama. It won't happen again!"

" It better not." Tsunade said gravely. ' I'm going to have to speak with Kakashi.' With that the Hokage left.

XxxX

Sakura sat by the Konoha River, swirling her finger in the water. Her reflection stared back at her in shame. What could have provoked her to actually hurt Tsunade-sama? Her thoughts were halted by sounds of voices. She turned around alertly and relaxed as she saw it was Shikamaru and Choji. The two boys turned to see the green eyes staring at them.

" Haruno-san. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, not really interested.

Sakura showed just about as much interest as she shrugged, " I dunno. I just felt like relaxing a little." Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji usually hung out but things seemed to be distant with her and everyone since the last mission she had.

" Forehead? Relaxing?" Ino made her appearance and leaned against a tree. Her expression was one of forced coolness.

"Ino," Sakura said softly. Ino took this gentleness as an okay-sign. She ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura was shocked that the blonde girl had done this. She hadn't been hugged by Ino since academy days. Her expression softened as she felt hot dampness on her shoulder. " Ino, I'm okay now. I'm better than okay actually."

Ino nodded and Choji watched with sympathy as Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome."

" How did you survive?" Ino asked abruptly. This caught Choji and Shikamaru's attention because they were curious too.

Sakura laughed softly and put her finger to her lips, " It's a secret." To imagine that Sakura knew how to bring back the dead, even she was amazing to the three shinobi and her cool reply absolutely tortured them. The three, even Shikamaru, tried to pry an answer from the pink ninja unsuccessfully and they all laughed again like "old times".

They're joyful reunion was interrupted by a scent Sakura picked up. The hairs on her neck prickled once again and she jumped to a tree branch randomly. The three other friends gave Sakura a weird look then Kiba and Arakimaru walked in. Arakimaru was a big wolfish dog now and he smelled something he didn't like. He barked wildly as Kiba tried to quiet him down embarrassingly. The dog's teeth bared at the tree above and all four ninja looked up. Sakura jumped down fearlessly in front of the once-friendly dog. Arakimaru growled viciously, all of his fur standing on end. " Aki, what's gotten into you?" Kiba said confusedly. Sakura stood tall above the dog and her body swayed gracefully to one side as she leaned on her hip.

" Aki Aki. Why are you being so mean? You know me." Sakura hissed at the dog. Her nails grew impressively sharp and the dog whimpered, backing away. No one else noticed Sakura's rapid nail growth but Kiba. Kiba's brown-eyes widened and he stared at Sakura's coolly composed expression. Sakura smiled widely and pet the dog a few times on the head, "Now that's a good boy." Kiba marveled at Sakura's fast taming but quickly grew out of it by her question, " So Kiba-san, what brings you here?"

" I got a mission to catch a bunch of fish for Rakishou, the owner of the sushi bar. Apparently he had a break in not too long ago. Who could eat that much fish I don't know." Kiba complained.

Sakura's guilt came flooding back to her, " I'll help you."

The rest of the gang complied to help as well and they quickly snatched fish from the river and by nightfall, thanks to Sakura's amazing fishing, they were able to deliver the variety of fish to Rakishou.

XxxX

Naruto sighed. He hadn't seen Sakura all day and frankly, he was afraid to see her. After that rejection his ego was completely deflated. ' I guess she really doesn't like me.' He thought. She probably feels sorry for me now, how embarrassing! Naruto buried his head into his pillow. ' At least I got to learn a lot today from Kakashi-san…" he remembered their rapid learning technique with all his clones learning the same time he did and his own ability to find out what his ninja specialty was—wind. ' I wonder what Sakura's ninja specialty is' Naruto mentally slapped himself, ' Gah! Stop thinking about her…' Of course Naruto didn't want to avoid Sakura but at the same time he didn't know how he'd react to her. She was like being allergic to ramen. She was so good but if he sees her again he was afraid his heart would swell up and tear apart over and over again. ' Now Naruto, it isn't that bad. Stop being so melodramatic. Be a man for goodness sakes!' Naruto agreed with himself but he couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. The blonde teenage boy wondered if he was sick. Some sort of sickness that made him think of beautiful Sakura all the time.

XxxX

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, expecting to train again today only to see a man in an ANBU mask and Kakashi. " Oh I'm sorry I should've knocked." Sakura shrugged and almost left but Tsunade called out to her.

" We found Orachimaru's hide out." Sakura froze. " I thought you wanted to be included in this mission." Sakura straightened up and stood by the ANBU man.

" I would be honored to take this mission." She said respectfully.

"Good." Tsunade smiled. Just then the door burst open to reveal a heavily breathing Naruto.

"Is it Sasuke!" He asked bluntly. The Hokage nodded dumbly. He punched the air with his fist joyfully then his eye caught a rosy kunoichi and he froze, his face heating up. In desperation he pulled his shirt over his head stupidly.

Sakura's cheeks colored a little and she laughed. Tsunade interrupted the strange scene.

" This is an A-rank mission that might be raised to S-rank if it requires. Mission is retrieve-Sasuke. I want you to leave by noon. That is all." Every ninja left the room except Sakura. The Hokage looked up to see lime eyes staring at her. " Can I help you?"

Sakura furrowed her brow, " Hokage I would like to apologize. I promise I won't disappoint you again." With that she left.

" Is she talking about the training or her last mission?" Shizune asked Tsunade.

" I believe it was her last mission." Tsunade smiled, " But I'm not going to worry about her anymore. I have full confidence in her. She _is_ strong."

XxxX

It was noon and Sakura arrived in her favorite black outfit she had recently made. She wore all except her cat mask, which she hid in her pack. The ANBU was already there and Naruto was too, carefully avoiding Sakura's gaze. Kakashi was of course late as he arrived at 12:01.

" My my what a punctual group, " Kakashi laughed shallowly, " And I thought I'd be on time this time."

"Lets go." The ANBU spoke for the first time. The three other ninja nodded and they sprinted. " We're off to the Hidden Mist. The Sound and Mist are believed to be allied."

Sakura noticed how young the ANBU's voice sounded and she guessed he was around her age, fifteen or sixteen. " What's you're name?" Sakura asked curiously.

The ANBU turned his head, " That's unimportant." The disappointed kunoichi shook her head. The ANBU sighed, " If you must know, you can call me Sai." The ANBU leapt further and took off his mask, " I hate this stupid thing."

Sakura admired his attractive features. His hair was a medium length black and his features were so familiar that he unnervingly looked like Sasuke. Sakura shook her head, ' no it couldn't be.' She looked to her right to see Naruto glancing at Sai as well, noticing the familiarities. He then caught her glance and looked away. Sakura frowned. He must hate her for rejecting his kiss. She might as well have slapped him in the face. Sakura was above all afraid of belonging to somebody. She had her own free spirit and she didn't want to feel imprisoned by anyone. ' That's it. That's why I didn't kiss him.'

Before Sakura knew it, it was nighttime and they had set up camp in the dark forest. Sakura jumped to a branch in a high tree and set her blanket there. This would do nicely.

XxxX

Morning dawned unpleasantly with an attack. It was an attack from an especially unpleasant man. Sakura heard the ruckus beneath her as she saw all three ninja fighting Kabuto. ' Him again?" she thought annoyed. Her irritation was soon replaced with passionate anger when she remembered just who her murderer was. 'He killed me.' She thought. "He killed me."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai all battled the tricky Kabuto swiftly. Kakashi could tell this really was Kabuto with his Sharingan but why Kabuto would confront them personally confused him. His question was soon answered, as if Kabuto had read his thoughts.

" The scroll I found was useless. I disappointed Orachimaru-sama. Do you know how traumatizing that can be?" He fought violently forming seals and blocking his attackers.

" Do you honestly think we'd carry around a sacred scroll with us?" Sai asked while fighting.

"I needed to vent. What better way than killing some Konoha ninja?" Kabuto laughed maliciously. Naruto cursed.

Kakashi glared at Orachimaru's servant. " This only means we're closer to base and he's protecting it."

Sakura watched the scene angrily.

"Waiting for me cherry blossom? I thought I destroyed you." A familiar voice breathed behind her. " I don't have a huge cliff this time but I know of quicker ways to kill little girls."

Sakura appeared behind Kabuto, holding his own kunai to his throat. " Actually I was waiting for the real you. Distracting the others with an ally replicating you. That's clever even to distract the Sharingan. Tell me, why do you have such fascination in trying to kill me?" Sakura hissed.

Kabuto grinned evilly, " I like to see pretty little girls like you cry and beg for mercy." Sakura roughly held the kunai closer to his throat, making him bleed a little.

" The real reason." Sakura stated furiously.

" To tell the truth it was a personal favor of the Uchiha kid." Kabuto laughed and poofed into a twig. The real Kabuto held Sakura tightly from behind with a kunai against her neck. He swiftly sliced her head off only to be shocked by it poofing into a branch. He turned around too slowly to meet the terrible gaze of slitted pupils and crimson hair, holding a kunai that slashed through his neck, killing Kabuto.

"Two can play at that game."

Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were surprised when Kabuto suddenly backed off nervously, obviously sensing disaster somewhere and he disappeared into the forest.

" I smell blood." Sai said turning around. Kakashi and Naruto followed suit to see a pink-haired kunoichi holding the head of a familiar Kabuto.

XxxX

Kakashi turned and saw the head of Kabuto. Fresh blood dripped from the bottom of the head. He flinched as he rarely did. His stomach churned a burning potion and venom reached his eyes. He furiously glared at Sakura for being so stupid. The kunoichi noticed this and she stared at Kakashi confusedly. Both Naruto and Sai joined Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked quietly. " Are you okay?"

" We're wasting time. The base should be close." Kakashi replied.

The ninja complied and followed Kakashi silently. They each took a branch surrounding a small dark building. They waited tensely, Naruto almost ran in but Sakura pulled him back. He really looked at Sakura for the first time in days. Her face was serious, her brow furrowed in concentration and her eyes were distant as if listening to something. " He's here!" she hissed and pushed Naruto out of the way of a kunai flying at him. Naruto was about to ask whom but was stopped by the appearance of none other than Sasuke.

" Baka Kabuto. Showing him self too early. Guess I'll have to deal with you idiots then." He said coolly. The dark eyes darted looking straight at Naruto, " Dead last." His eyes turned red and black circles swam in the crimson pools.

Naruto yelled angrily and jumped down to face Sasuke, a ball of chakra already formed in his hand. Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's fast attack. His now swifter moves made Naruto no comparison in speed. Naruto multiplied and attacked Sasuke again; the two fighting like it was the end of the world.

Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura watched carefully for other enemies. They knew it would be a bad idea to jump in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Sakura watched the fight instead and gasped when Sasuke pulled out a sword, using it skillfully. She noticed Naruto avoiding Sasuke's gaze, giving him a disadvantage. Naruto gave a couple of strong strikes to Sasuke. Naruto carelessly looked at the dark orbs and suddenly his body fell limp and his eyes spaced off. Sasuke did not fight Naruto but stood there staring into his eyes. Sakura couldn't have guessed what was happening until Naruto became paler and Sasuke sneered saying something but she only recognized the word "fox." Naruto fainted and Sasuke readied his sword to strike Naruto and Sakura's stomach bubbled. She jumped out of the tree; about to strike at Sasuke but her other teammate stopped her. Sakura glared at Sai, " Let me get him"

"You mean let you kill him. That would go against our mission don't you think?" Sai said.

" I wasn't going to kill him," Sakura hissed. " Just teach him a lesson." Sakura leaped back and into Kakashi. Kakashi's eye was emotionless and he looked at Sakura.

" Don't use too much chakra. The Hokage doesn't want you turning like that again, especially in this area." He warned. Sakura heard him and controlled her powerful surge. She then went around fast to attack Sasuke. He moved swiftly as well but Sakura was faster. She sped and rammed her fist into him, making him fly into a nearby tree. He brought out his sword and ran to Sakura, ready to strike. She stopped the sword and held the blade, flipping Sasuke and readying herself to pound him to the ground like she did to Tsunade. Sasuke somersaulted into a fighting stance. He was breathing heavily. Good. Sakura rushed at Sasuke and he was about to dodge but she came back behind him and elbowed him in the back. Blood spurted from his mouth and she could've sworn he growled. Sakura flipped over Sasuke and locked her hands to his. His eyes were dark again but his mark had already spread throughout his body. Sakura held his hands strongly and moved her lips close to his right ear.

" I don't want to kill you. I want to bring you back." Sakura whispered softly.

" Why not? I want to kill you." His deep voice rumbled menacingly. Sakura's mind screamed angrily. Sakura furiously bent Sasuke's hands back, cracking his wrists. This seemed to not affect Sasuke as he backlashed Sakura. Sakura flew to the ground and wiped the blood off her cheek. She grinned. She crouched on hands and feet, and then pounced at Sasuke. For a moment she thought she was going to get him but then his whole body erupted in what seemed to be a full body chidori. Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the scene and he leaped down, holding Sakura back. Sakura wanted to attack again, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. A new, cold voice made itself known and before she could recognize it she was somewhere else.

Her body was smaller and as she squeaked her voice was too. She saw a twelve-year old looking at Sasuke's back and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She yelled at Sasuke to not go and it was then that she remembered this familiar scene. This was the night Sasuke left Konoha. The smaller Sasuke turned slowly, and as he turned his face and body matured and his cloths changed. He held out his sword. Sakura tried to leave but her feet wouldn't move. Sasuke flew behind her and she could feel the cold tip of the sword piercing her back. " I've got to hate everything," he said. The ebony haired ninja plunged the sword into Sakura. Sakura screamed in pain. She felt herself falling and she noticed she was flying quickly to the ground of the valley of the end. The one that had let her go was Sasuke instead of Kabuto.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she fell. Reaching into her painful memories he did not expect this. He saw the kunoichi fall to her death and a lump formed in his throat. Who had done this to her? For the first time since the chunnin exam he trembled. He placed himself at the bottom and stared at Sakura. His gaze hardened and he kicked her. Suddenly he was immobile. He could not move nor get out of his own trick. His eyes widened and big yellow eyes stared back at him. The yellow eyes faded into lime ones and red hair shone, teeth pointed and the older Sakura stared at him. 'How can she do this! How did my own technique backfire!'

Sakura hissed at him, "That's enough." Quickly things faded away and he was back in the real world.

Sakura got a look at her surroundings and saw Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto all unconscious. She glanced at Sasuke who was still looking at her then at the person the earlier voice erupted from. Orochimaru. Orochimaru was feeding healing chakra to Sasuke's limp wrists.

Sasuke remembered where he was and he took out a kunai, his wrist seemingly healed and he placed it against an unsuspecting Sakura.

" Sasuke, you don't want to kill them, after all the Akatsuki are their enemy as well as ours. It'd be best." Orochimaru hissed wickedly.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, " we'll finish this later, and you will tell me everything." With that they left and the building somehow disappeared.

'PSH! Tell him everything! Who did he think he was!' Sakura absolutely had no special feelings for Sasuke even though deep down she still cared for him. Why else would she go through all this trouble with Naruto? "Naruto!" Sakura suddenly remembered and she rushed to her teammates, healing them all.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto said weakly.

" What'd he do to you?" Sakura asked, ignoring his question.

" He talked to the fox demon and suppressed its chakra." Naruto stated simply. "Where is Sasuke?" He asked again.

" They're gone." Sakura said. Naruto frowned and hit the ground. He suddenly seemed energized again as he sat up and his eyes reached Sakura's cheek with the scratch on it.

" Sakura-chan! Are you all right!" Sakura forgot about healing herself and laughed softly. Naruto cupped his hand to her wound right before Sakura did. She had already begun the healing process.

Naruto felt her hand on top of his and the soothing chakra following with it. He stared into the familiar green eyes and his stomach churned. Sakura's cheeks tinted a little and Naruto felt the warmth on her face and blushed as well, quickly swiping his hand back. He turned his head away right before he caught Sakura's frown.

"Lets go find a safe place to rest for tonight," A voice interrupted. Sai and Kakashi were awake and it was Sai who had spoken. " It's been a long day."

The three ninja nodded and they leapt to a safer place by a stream. By then it was night. Naruto yawned loudly and quickly fell asleep. Kakashi followed suit and Sai tucked himself in. Although Sakura should've felt tired she was actually very energized. She felt the breeze rush through her hair and a chill went throughout her body. Maybe it was a good time for a walk. She could see through the dark anyway.

She walked further down by the stream and stared at her reflection once again. This time her reflection smiled at her. Sakura lifted her hand and touched her soft cheek gently. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the dark figure behind her.

"I've come to finish this." A bitter voice spoke behind her. She twirled around and her arms were held firmly, bringing her face to face with Sasuke. She concentrated hard and recognized this person as the real Sasuke by his chakra flow and his familiar "Sasuke scent". What was he doing risking himself to see her? "I don't know how you got those powers or how you came back to life but why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke continued, "I know you could have."

" I told you," Sakura said," I want to bring you back."

" You know I'm not coming back," Sasuke intruded sharply," You do." Sakura turned her head, " Look at me!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura looked into Sasuke's dark eyes unwillingly, " You need to hear this."

"Why do you care what I need to hear? Since when did you care?" Sakura bit back.

Sasuke ignored her comment, " My goal in life is to kill my brother. I can't kill him with out Orochimaru's power."

" He's just going to use you as a container!" Sakura argued.

"I know that…I don't care," Sasuke said emotionlessly, " if I want to kill him I have to hate everything. What's worth living after hating so much? I feel nothing anymore but hate…"His eyes looked off but his hands were still firmly placed on Sakura's arms. "It would have been better if you had died."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth together, " Why do you want to kill me so badly!"

"Because if you had died I would be angry." Sasuke looked back into Sakura's confused eyes, "It's you're fault! You're ruining my plans!" Sakura was about to bite back but she didn't get a chance as Sasuke's lips locked onto hers. Sakura panicked and turned her head, breathing deeply. Sasuke was breathing deeply as well.

"Sasuke, you have one other goal don't you? To revive the Uchiha clan! You can't do that as a container." Sakura replied lamely, trying to ignore what just happened. His eyebrows creased angrily.

"I haven't forgotten about that." He said, " Sakura you know I'm not coming back. It's too late. Soon I'll kill my brother and Orochimaru will take my body. You're the only one I can trust to…" Sasuke trailed off for a little bit, " if you really want to help me, meet me here next week and revive the Uchiha Clan."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand what he was getting at and as she understood her throat dried. " I can bring you back now!" Sakura tried to knock him out but during the conversation roots had grown and held Sakura firmly to the ground.

" I need to return." Sasuke said, "Same day and time next week." With that he left in a blur.

AN: Okay all done for this chapter! It's gonna take me longer to post upcoming chapters because finals are coming up **vomits**. Yeah I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kinda melodramatic…oh well, deal with it.

It will be more Naruto concentrated next chapter. I'm kind of unsatisfied with this chapter so I might change it later but this is the best I can do right now.


End file.
